


Home

by jacquelee



Series: Legends of Atlantis [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, Gen, mention of a non-canon death that occurred a long time ago, not a major character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When the Atlantis expedition unexpectedly finds a way home to Earth, Astra accompanies them and Charlie takes her shopping but things are not as they seem.Based on the Stargate Atlantis episode Home.
Relationships: Charlie & Astra Logue
Series: Legends of Atlantis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883923
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Shopping together.

Astra had never imagined Earth to be so colorful. It was impressive, all the stores, all the wares, so many things to see, so many flashing lights and posters everywhere. She felt giddy like she hadn't since she was a child. She dragged Charlie from store to store, loading both of them up with more and more bags. 

They had come here right from Bureau Headquarters after being cleared in a surprisingly short time. Charlie had been the one to take her, which she was thankful for since she was the one she had been closest to from the Atlantis expedition ever since they had come to her village a few months ago. At first she had thought they were enemies, Charlie being one of, but also opposing, the Fates who controlled their lives, whom Astra had thought of as family but had been so deeply disappointed by. 

When she had realized that she was on the wrong side and had been offered a position as a sort of ambassador between the people of the Pegasus galaxy and the Atlantis expedition, she had only hesitated shortly. It had turned out to be the best thing in her life. Of course, they were fighting the Fates, but they had managed to keep Atlantis and Astra's people hidden and they were mounting a sizable revolution. 

And now, they had been given a chance that the entire Atlantis expedition had been dreaming of, a way to Earth with a chance to return to Atlantis afterwards. She didn't quite understand when Zari excitedly explained something about taking a puddle jumper to some planet they had found and harnessing the energy in the fog to power the gate but she was happy for them. Ava had asked her to come with them, to get to know their home planet and she had agreed. She was very curious as to what her friends' home looked like that they were all so eager to return to it.

So far, she was not disappointed. The stores here had more clothes and other things than she felt like she had ever seen in her life and everyone was very nice to her, giving her all the things she wanted and helping her with everything. Charlie was always by her side, laughing and making jokes, even though occasionally she could see her frown, as if she was deep in thought. Astra shrugged it off as just her adjusting to being home again. 

Eventually, they were both overloaded with bags and Charlie suggested they go to her flat. Curious to see it, Astra agreed and they took a car, a method of transportation that took a little while for her to get used to, which Charlie found highly amusing since she had frequently traveled in space ships with no problems. What the significance of that was escaped Astra but when she asked, Charlie had just laughed again and tried to explain about how humans would find cars normal but space ships highly out of the ordinary, which didn't help Astra understand all that much. She nodded anyways as if it was obvious, too preoccupied looking at the streets and the colorful signs they were driving past.

Charlie's flat was basically an enormous room with a lot of accommodations like an open kitchen with a large counter and a giant couch area with a big flat screen TV, something Astra was fascinated by. Charlie and the others had explained TV to her before but she hadn't quite understood why it was such a famous pastime as the few movies they had brought and shown her on their laptops hadn't been that impressive. Seeing a big screen in person didn't clear up that much either until she turned it on and the giant screen turned to life, sucking her in, making her feel as if she was part of the world displayed. 

Fascinated, she sat down on one of the sofas, her eyes glued to the screen so much that she barely noticed Charlie putting a beer in her hand. She murmured a thank you and vaguely heard her say that they should make this a party right before the doorbell rang. 

A few people came in and greeted Charlie enthusiastically and as fascinated as Astra was by the TV, the prospect of meeting Charlie's friends was more enticing, so she turned the screen off and went to the kitchen area, where they were now all getting comfortable. They all grinned at her widely and introduced themselves one after another, Gilly, Declan and Ian, all members of Charlie's band, The Smell. Astra raised her eyebrows at Charlie.

"I didn't even know you had a band."

Declan was the one answering, grinning widely.

"Yeah mate, we were amazing. Played all the pubs, didn't we lads?"

The others nodded enthusiastically and Declan launched into a story of how they had kidnapped the Queen's lap dog, a story with many details that Astra absolutely did not understand but that was entertaining anyways. She was laughing with the others very quickly except for some reason, Charlie got quieter and quieter. 

"And then we gave the pup a makeover and unloaded him in a local kennel. Was the funniest thing ever, you remember, Charlie?"

"Yes." The others all laughed but Charlie stayed dead serious and looked right into Declan's eyes. "I also remember how you died forty years later. Pancreatic cancer. You all were there." 

Suddenly, everyone got silent, the change in atmosphere palpable. Astra frowned, needing a second to understand.

"Charlie? What does that mean?"

"It means he's dead. And they, they're all old. Last I heard, Ian was living in a care home and Gilly with her granddaughter. All those stories, they happened nearly fifty years ago. Immortal shapeshifter, remember? I just thought about how much I'd love seeing them again, and poof, here they are. Just like all those nice stores and the helpful shopping assistants, and this flat for the matter." She looked at all three of the band members. "And you know what, it was amusing but whatever is going on here, it's over. You're busted, so you might as well stop this charade right now."

Astra was incredibly confused and it didn't get better when suddenly the entire environment shifted and they were not standing in the flat anymore but in the gateroom, together with the others who had come to Earth with them. Charlie raised her eyebrows and let out a humorless laugh.

"Thought so." She looked at Astra and tilted her head a little. "I'm assuming since you're still here, you are real."

"Of course I'm real. What the hell is going on here?"

Ava took a step forward.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Somebody better explain."

Rip Hunter, the director of the Bureau, or someone that looked exactly like him, appeared in front of them.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience. We thought we could distract you by giving you what you desired most, going home. But clearly you were not so easily fooled," he looked at Charlie, "especially you. You've gotten quite adapt at manipulating this simulation in your favor without us noticing."

She shrugged.

"Been around long enough to notice the small things. So, I thought I'd try out a few things. Like that amazing flat. I've been living in Bureau housing in the Arctic the few months prior to coming to Atlantis, so…"

"Yes, well, now that you know, you can choose the accommodation you'd like best to live out your lives." 

Everyone made sounds of disagreement and Sara was the one to first speak up.

"Whoa, wait, what? What does that even mean? If this is all a simulation, where are we? Our bodies I mean."

"You are still on the planet you discovered, the planet with the weird energy in the fog that allowed you to dial the gate and return home. That weird energy is us, our life essence. We sacrifice some every time the gate is opened, a necessity for our continued existence in secret. But when you returned in your ship and started working on the gate, we grew worried and probed your minds. You dialing the gate all the way to your galaxy would have killed millions. We couldn't let that happen. So we fabricated this simulation to keep you here, to ensure our safety."

Ava frowned, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you just tell us? You saw our thoughts, you know we try to not harm anyone, we are just explorers. We would never have dialed the gate had we known the damage we would do."

"Your desire to return home seemed too strong. We couldn't take the risk. It is better for you to stay here. This is what you wanted anyways, isn't it? Here is your chance."

Sara let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, no, that doesn't work that way. A simulation can never replace real life."

"In that case, I am sorry. But this is how it has to be."

Zari seemed to think of something.

"Wait, what is happening to our bodies? Are they just lying around on that planet? That's not gonna last long, we need water, we need food. We are going to die here if you don't let us go."

"That is regrettable. But it doesn't change anything."

Ava had enough.

"Okay, look, others will come looking for us. We said we'd be back in a week. I'm the leader of the Atlantis expedition, once they realize something is wrong they will send others to investigate. Many others. The gate will be activated again and again, is that what you want?"

"Others will come?"

"Yes, they will. But if you let us go, I promise, we will leave and we will disable the Stargate so that nobody else can come through. You won't have to sacrifice anyone ever again."

The entity pretending to be Rip contemplated that, taking too much time for Sara.

"If you keep us here the gate will be opened again sooner or later. Wouldn't it be better to take the deal? As Ava said, you saw our thoughts, we're not in the habit of committing genocide just because we want to get home. We'll leave and that's that, you'll never hear of us again. Or anyone else for that matter."

Eventually, Rip nodded.

"All right. Your terms are acceptable."

Suddenly, the gateroom was gone and Astra found herself lying on the ground on the foggy planet they had been on before. The others woke up around her and Zari went to work on the Stargate immediately. 

Charlie walked up to her and bumped her shoulder, grinning.

"So, how did you find Earth? Or more like, the idealized version of Earth from my imagination."

Astra grinned back tentatively, still processing the entire thing.

"It was… interesting. I very much enjoyed the shopping."

Charlie laughed.

"Yes, of course you did. Well, if we ever get to real Earth, I'll take you."

Astra smiled at her warmly, thinking about that prospect and how enticing it seemed.

"I would like that."


End file.
